1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to electronic communication, and more particularly, to communication for transmission of image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to an increase in resolution of images, the number of electronic devices that are capable of displaying high-definition (HD) images has increased. Most conventional devices compress HD images having a bandwidth of several Gbps into smaller images so as to perform data transmission between devices. However, when an image is compressed or restored, a portion of image information may be lost or quality of the image may deteriorate.
In a wireless communication system, connection setting and channel bandwidth allocation are performed before an image stream is transmitted. Here, the image stream may be transmitted after a sufficient channel bandwidth is allocated, and control with respect to stream configuration is completed. However, due to another transmission that is ongoing in the same channel, sufficient channel bandwidth may not be ensured. Also, quality of a wireless channel is dynamically changed according to time. In particular, in a 60 GHz band wireless channel in which beamformed transmission is performed, a channel may be even affected by a person's motion.